pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Where am I? (Chapter 6)
Where am I? is the 6th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis In the shadows of the night is a hooded figure, seemingly talking to itself. There is an image of the Clock Tower of Silence and the figures says that Oz will be coming back to the mansion, so he must be "entertained properly." Elsewhere, Oz, Raven, and Alice are riding in a carriage and Oz unbuttons his shirt to look at his Incuse - the needle still hasn't moved yet. Alice asks Raven if the darkness that sucked that flower girl away had been from the Abyss, which he affirms by explaining that once the seal is made again, the Contractor is taken to the lowest level of the Abyss. Alice then asks him if there is a way to get rid of the Incuse so Oz wouldn't have to face the same fate. Raven tells them that servering the link between the Chain and the Contractor would be the fastest way to stop the Incuse, meaning that Alice would have to die. She tells him that that won't be happening anytime soon and that he was a fool for thinking of seperating Oz from her as a way of nullifying the contract. After a short and heated argument between the two, Oz tells them that there's no point in rushing things and that they should continue to search for Alice's memories. Alice, enraged by Oz's simple and happy-go-lucky response, nearly kicks him out of the carriage. A thoughtful pause hangs in the air as Oz lays out the door and then he asks Raven what he thought that flower girl wanted to change about her past. All Oz can hear are her screams of agony, and he wonders if he would have been able to save her. Raven finally answers by admitting her doesn't know anything. When the trio arrive to the mansion where Oz had his Coming-of-Age ceremony, Oz notices that the building has changed a lot since he was last there. Raven, who has been out of the carriage to talk to a Pandora member, says that something has happened in the mansion, so they are going to investigate first to make sure everything is safe. He comments that Oz had been graoning alot in his sleep, and tells Oz there was nothing he could have done for that flower girl and that he shouldn't dwell on it. As Raven leaves, Oz reminesces about Gil, and how much he and Raven are alike. Alice wakes from hearing him talk and asks him if Gil was that "black-haired brat" he cut down. He tells her that he wishes Gil was here right now and that he might've gotten along with Alice, as Gil doesn't have memories of his past like her. The scene shifts to the past when Oz first met Gilbert when he was about ten years old. He had been reading to Ada when Oscar comes in the room and introduces a skittish and bandaged boy named Gilbert. "He'll be your valet from now on," Oscar declares. His uncle tells him that Gil had been found injured, and remembered nothing but his name. To try to cheer Gil up, Oz writes out a contract for Gil to sign in order to formally become his valet. At that moment, Oscar is called out and so has to leave, to which Gil responds by strongly protesting, not wanting him to go. A flowerpot falls and is about to crash on Gil when Oz steps in the way so he's hit instead. When Gil sees that Oz is bleeding, he panics, saying, "You must not protect someone like me... Because it is my duty to protect my "master"!" Oz hits him on the head, saying that as the master, it was ''his ''job to protect Gil now, no matter what. The memory fades back to the present day, and Oz remembers Gil as a sissy and a crybaby, but also as his best friend. Alice tells him that she doesn't know what he's talking about, that everything he was saying was nonsense. "Friends or whatever...are just a bunch of weaklings flocking together. I...don't need such things." Before Oz can ask her anything, they sense feel something is terribly wrong inside the mansion. Inside the mansion, Raven notes that the Clock Tower of Silence is working fine before the Pandora Members start acting unusual. He then realizes that they're being manipulated by strings, and have become Duldum's marionettes. Oz hears gunfire and he and Alice rush inside. As they run, Oz wonders why the place looks so different since he had only been gone a few days... Back in the mansion, Raven has killed all his colleagues and is being taunted by a hooded person that he has become a cruel adult. The hooded person, Noise, tells Raven that he should be happy that he finally got to see them again and Raven tells them he's happy because he's been waiting for this moment for so long. As he fires a shot, Noise dodges it and jeers that Raven must still be upset about ''that ''day. Oz comes up the stairs toward their battle and overhears the remainder of their conversation... "...You still can't forgive me for using your body to hurt your young master at his Coming-of-Age ceremony, can you?" laughs Noise. "You really are sooo single-minded, even though it's been ''ten years ''since Oz disappeared into the Abyss!!" again after 10 years]] Alice kicks the door open but Oz is still slightly shocked at hearing this news. Raven tells them to leave but is caught in the strings of the Chain, Duldum. Noise exclaims that the "guest of honor" has finally arrived and then tells them about Duldum's ability to blind and manipulate people with strings. Noise says that they came to celebrate Oz's return from the Abyss after ten whole years. Oz questions this as he remembers that Break and Sharon haven't changed at all but he reasons that if Noise is right, then that must mean that Raven... Noise smiles and re-introduces Raven to Oz as "his one and only valet...Gilbert Nightray, in the flesh!" Characters in order of appearance *Oscar Vessalius* *Ada Vessalius* }} Terms Trivia *This marks Duldum's first appearence within her own body, as in Retrace I: Innocent Calm and Retrace II: Temptest of Convinction, Duldum was possessing Gilbert. *This chapter reveals that Raven is actually Gilbert, Oz's old valet, as well as the fact that 10 years had passed whilst Oz was in the Abyss. Navigation Category:Manga